


Don't End Things Like This

by Avaquet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: About 1200 angsty words - the end of the world is here and there seems to be one way to save it.





	Don't End Things Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bohemiantea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiantea/gifts).

It had been a long and grueling journey. Thedas was falling apart at the seams, and I wasn’t about to give it up. Solas was right, as he only gave us a few years before everything turned downhill. It is reversible, it had to be, but no one knew how to do it.

After the Inquisition was disbanded, I became the head mage for The Chargers under Bull. I got to see most of Thedas working with them. Bull actually began to talk about life after the Chargers with me as he intends to have Krem take over soon. We have plans to -- somewhat -- settle down.

We  _ had _ plans.

_ “How about a cottage by the shore? Up on a hill in case of tidal waves,” I suggested. His hands were busy braiding my hair as I sat in his lap. _

_ “Sure. Close to a town though, I get nervous having my ass hanging out.” _

_ I adjusted the cuff on my left arm. The powered rune in it siphoned some of my magic to make an artificial arm. Semi-transparent green, with yellow-green branch-like designs inside. Nerves. It took me a while to get used to it. “Deal,” I chuckled. “Maybe we can raise a dragon?” _

_ “Hah! I love the way you think, Kadan.” _

_ “You’re an inspiration, Vhenan.” I took a drink of what was supposed to be hot cocoa, though it had turned cold. I used magic to heat it up, then did the same to his cup. _

Atop a tall hill stood Solas. We had fought our way up here, ready to end this. A Breach-like magic anomaly was pulsating from the ground on which he stood. The sky was dark, only lit by the anomaly. It was loud and booming, and reminded me too much of the battle with Corypheus. Structures floated all around. The Fade was merging with the real world which had made my magic the strongest it has ever been.

“Solas!” I yelled, staff in hand. Adrenaline coursed through my body and I was ready to strike.

“I am sorry, Evelyn. You should understand. It is just as you have done when you went into the future. This is a timeline that should not be.”

“Over a thousand years too late, Solas! We are as real as you! This is the same timeline. A timeline you caused! And it’s not bad either!”

“Thedas was already crumbling! I have no choice. I can fix it!”

“Isn’t that what you believed last time?” I questioned him. The Chargers stood behind me, each had their weapon readied. Bull was ready to call the attack. “I can’t let you do this. No world will ever be perfect. This is your last chance to accept the reality!”

Solas paused. He couldn’t look me in the eyes. There was a part of him that knew. There  _ had _ to be. 

But it wasn’t loud enough, “I’m sorry. I can’t do that.”

I dropped my staff unwillingly. The runes I saw when Mythal had controlled me appeared in my vision. He had done something to Mythal. Maybe killed her, but now he had the power over me. 

I couldn’t move my body and I left the ground, my magic and the anomaly seemed to connect. A siphon. It was like my limbs were being torn from me one by one. And I screamed.

“Ev!” Bull shouted. “Chargers-”

“Bull-” I seethed through my teeth, “-don’t.”  _ Don’t be stupid, Bull. Please. _

Solas looked ashamed. “You drank from the well. It will be my catalyst to finish this.”

“I’ll fucking finish you!” Bull growled and took out his axe.

Solas was too powerful for them. He could turn them to stone with barely a thought. I couldn’t watch as the love of my life died trying to save me. Especially if his fate was to be a statue, forever there, forever a reminder. “Vhenan!” I pleaded. “Please...trust me.”

“He’s going to kill you!”

“I only need the power of the well. She will live,” Solas corrected.

With the power of the well he would destroy Thedas. It would kill not just Bull, but more than likely everyone I loved. The merge would not be pretty. It isn’t pretty.  _ I can’t watch Bull die. I can’t I just...fucking can’t. _ My limbs were still out of my control.

To an extent. I couldn’t submit. I had to...try...

_ Sun beamed through the window. A warmth embraced my face and helped my eyes to open. Bull hovered over me, “Good morning, Kadan.” _

_ I smiled as my hand cupped his, “Good morning, Vhenan.” _

_ Lips against mine. Soft. Tired. The first morning together where we didn’t have to worry about Corypheus. The more he awoke, the more passionate the kiss became. We didn’t care about the morning breath, this was the first morning without worry. The war was over. We’re both alive. _

_ He pulled away, “We have the whole morning to ourselves.” _

_ “I know. Want to watch the sunrise on the balcony?” _

_ “Mm, as long as I get to kiss you again.” _

_ “You know you can anytime,” I giggled. _

_ He leaned in close and in a low whisper, “And you know I’d follow you anywhere.” _

If I focused my magic and might, I could slowly move my hand. I wouldn’t let him destroy Thedas. I couldn’t. “I can’t let you do this Solas.”

“I wish you had a choice,” He replied solemnly.

“I do.” I slowly moved my hand over my chest.

“What are you-”

I eyed down to Bull, who had the same heartbreaking look as he had when he had to choose between the Chargers or the Dreadnaught all those years ago. “Ar lath, na Vhenan,” I choked out. I wasn’t ready to go.  _ We had so many plans together...so many things we wanted to try. _

_ I don’t want to go. _

He shook his head, “No...Kadan...no.” He didn’t say it loud enough but I read his lips.  _ Katoh… _ “It doesn’t have to end like this!” He turned and vociferated, “Solas!” Bull readied his axe once more, fury in his eyes.

_ “A dragon’s tooth. Split in two. So that no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.” I handed him his half. _

_ “It’s not often people surprise me, Kadan.” He cupped my face. A warmth filled my heart. A warmth I wasn’t used to feeling. _

_ He had said that once before but I never asked. I thought it was a drunken thing. “Kadan?” _

_ “My heart.” _

I glared at Solas, “You will not use me to destroy everything I love and care about. I won’t let you kill Thedas.”

“It is a change. It would still be Thedas, Evelyn, but different!”

“I’m not yours to use.” A single tear fell from my eye and dripped down. Then, a punch right through my chest. More tears fell as I realized the sight I had subjected Bull to, and his reaction in a scream. I used my magic to pierce an ice spike through my heart. It didn’t take long before I blacked out. Before  _ I _ stopped. The last thing I felt was being dropped to the ground as my magic had left me. Solas couldn’t use me anymore and his plan would fail. 

The last thing I heard was Bull, and he was close, “You can’t be dead! You weren’t supposed to die! Kadan… I need-”

_ After we were done laughing I turned to him, “Bull, if anything happens… If I don’t make-” _

_ “Katoh,” he interrupted me, “Stop. I can’t. We’re going to make it alive. Together.” _

_ “I love you,” I finally said. It felt good to finally get that off my chest. To finally tell him I loved him. _

_ He cupped my face and closed the distance, “I love you, too.” _

_ I’m so sorry, Vhenan. I couldn’t make it. _


End file.
